I love ice
by saintseiyayaoi
Summary: Hyoga n'arrive pas a se remettre de la mort de son maître ... que faire quand tout espoir nous abandonne ?
C'est la fin de la guerre qui opposait Athéna à Hadès et les jeunes chevaliers de bronzes s'étaient vu attribuer les armures d'or de leur prédécesseurs.

Que dire de Hyoga après cette guerre ?

Et bien il n'arrivait plus a manger, boire, dormir, une vraie loque, la mort de son maître l'avait profondément touché et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre.

Était-ce de la faiblesse ?

Non juste du chagrin, un immense chagrin.

Même si son maître lui avait toujours dit de ne pas se lamenter, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il lui manquait, il passait ses jours et ses nuits devant la tombe de Camus en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais les souvenirs restent, des souvenirs devenus douloureux ou encombrants pour le jeune chevalier d'or du verseau.

Ce fut une main qui se posa sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité.

Il se retourna pour voir qui était la personne dans son dos et fut surpris de voir Camus lui sourire puis la vision disparut et Hyoga fut ramené à la triste réalité, il ne le reverra plus jamais.

Pourquoi devait-il vivre alors que son maître lui avait du mourir ?

De ses propres mains, une infamie, un crime odieux.

Il était et resterait à jamais considéré comme le meurtrier de Camus, à ses propre yeux mais aux yeux des défunts proche de celui-ci.

Il entendait leur voix hurler, lui demandant pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

Avait-il été un si mauvais maître que ça ?

NON ! Ça suffit ! Il ne voulait plus les entendre, ses voix résonnaient sa tête mais aussi dans son cœur le tiraillant sans relâche.

Que faire quand on est attiré dans une spirale de honte, de dégoût ?

Que faire quand on n'arrive plus à se regarder dans un miroir sans se dégoûté soi-même ?

Hyoga fut coupé dans ses réfections par une main sur son épaule, mais le nouveau verseau ne voulait pas de retourner, il ne voulait pas voir à nouveau une de ces horribles visions qui lui brouillaient la vue, faisant couler ses larmes.

Une voix douce et bien connue du cygne l'arracha à ses plus noirs démons, du moins pendant un instant.

Shun chevalier d'or de la vierge, un allié qui s'était avéré précieux, mais aussi un ami sur lequel Hyoga pouvait assurément compter.

Shun le regarda avec tristesse, son ami était plongé dans une détresse dans laquelle il n'arrivait plus à se sortir, suite à la mort de son maître bien-aimé.

Il s'adressa à lui avec une infinie douceur.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te torturer comme ça Hyoga, nous avons tous fait des choses horribles, ton crime actuel est de causer du souci à tes proches pas la mort de Camus.

Hyoga avait envie de hurler, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais il garda son calme.

Shun reprit :

\- Tu souffres je le sens bien … mais te torturer de la sorte ne le ramènera pas et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Hyoga garda son calme et répondit froidement :

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Shun, mais il est plus facile de me dire ça que de comprendre réellement se que je ressens.

Shun garda son calme et poursuivit de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ta douleur c'est vrai… personne ne le peut, mais j'essaye de la comprendre, j'essaye mais tu fermes ton cœur.

\- Je n'en ai plus.

\- Je sais que c'est faux, et tu le sais aussi, si ton cœur était mort tu ne souffrirais pas de la sorte … ça fait un an Hyoga…

\- Je suis au courant.

\- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, que tu ouvres à nouveau ton cœur, que tu arrêtes de te torturer pour tes actes passés.

Hyoga sembla ébranlé par les mots de Shun, ces mots qui avaient le don de faire s'envoler ses démons.

\- Je ne peux pas…

Shun prit la main droite de Hyoga et celui-ci le regarda faire sans ciller.

Puis Shun reprit la parole et lui fit voir son plus beau sourire.

\- Si… je sais que tu le peux, je t'aiderai à vaincre les démons qui rongent ton cœur, je te ferai sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle tu t'es volontairement plongé.

Hyoga ne sut quoi dire, Shun avait toujours les mots, les gestes, les attentions les plus nobles et les plus douces à son égard, mais il ne se sentait pas digne de tant de douceur.

Shun ne lâcha pas la main de Hyoga, son cosmos était doux mais imposait le respect, un chevalier digne de ce nom… pas comme le pitoyable verseau qu'il représentait.

Il la sentait, il entendait l'armure crier, implorer qu'on lui rendre son maître, son vrai maître, mais il ne disait rien, trop digne pour montrer autant de faiblesse.

Mais Shun pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute cette douleur, toute cette tristesse, toute cette honte et ce dégoût que Hyoga avait pour lui-même.

Il avait mal, mal pour Hyoga, mal pour son ami, mal pour son frère, son frère d'arme…

Si seulement il pouvait… si seulement il pouvait aider Hyoga à retrouver cette lumière dans son regard qu'il a perdu… qui c'est éteinte…

Il donnerait tout pour revoir ces yeux briller, pour le voir sourire.

Son regard croisa celui du verseau, il le regarda sans se détourner.

Hyoga attrapa Shun par la taille et l'enlaça dans ses bras, posant une main sur sa tête son visage posé sur l'épaule du chevalier de la vierge.

Shun eut un petit sourire, et quelque rougeurs sur les joues, il enlaça à son tour Hyoga profitant de cette douce étreinte.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues secondes, des minutes ?

Pour Shun le temps s'était arrêté, il n'arrivait pas à savoir, mais peu importe dans le fond.

Hyoga écarta Shun de lui le remercia puis retourna à son temple, il devait être présent, son devoir avant tout.

Shun eut un pincement au cœur en voyant partir pour le temple du verseau, sachant très bien que Hyoga n'avait aucune envie d'endosser cette armure qui lui pesait sur les épaules mais aussi sur le cœur.


End file.
